First date
by sherlollian2016m
Summary: Warstan , sherlolly , Rosie Watson's first date , Funny


Marry Watson was sitting on her favorite chair in front of the chimney reading her book, wrapping a blanket around her shoulder.

A hot cup smelled of hot chocolate popped in front of her suddenly. She looked up and there was John standing in front of her with a smile in his lips.

"Oh, thank you darling." She took it from him and smiled.

He reached the chair in front of her and sat there drinking from the other cup he made for himself, getting his phone out and started to go through it.

She watched him suspiciously, narrowing her eyes after seeing how he was perfectly normal.

"You know," she said and took a sip. He got his head up to look at her with smile on his face.

"For a father his only daughter just went out on her first date, you look very calm." she said casually.

"Well, why shouldn't I?" The stupid smile was still on his face.

"Daniel is a good boy, and I promised Rosie I won't interfere." He said innocently.

"Well, it just didn't stop you before. I still remember what you did at the prom."

"That was a long time before dear, we all grown up now." maybe, she thought.

He looked to her suspiciously now.

"Actually I was afraid YOU would interfere with one of your trained agents" he said chuckling.

"Why do you think that?" She said looking anywhere but him.

"Well, I still remember what you did in her first camp."

She chocked a little

"Well, like you said," she coughed, "we all grown up now." she smiled an almost identical smile on his face.

* * *

 **At the nice restaurant, from a hidden room:**

Sherlock entered the room from the door behind, preparing himself for a long night of hawking the young happy couple.

He got off his second preferable binocular but before he began, he heard something dropping next the ignored cupboard in the side of the room. He walked cautiously and suddenly opened the door ready to attack whoever hiding there. He stopped dead at the sight.

Dr. Molly Holmes in jeans, sneakers and black shirt was glaring at him.

"Oh bugger!" she said with annoyed voice.

"What are you doing here?" He asked his wife who stormed out of the cupboard with surprise filling his voice, He just noticed that she was holding his favorite binocular.

"Is this my binocular?" He asked and opened his mouth shocked.

"Yup." she was now standing behind the door removing a small piece of curtain that covered the upper glass, getting the tool up to her eyes and started the mission.

He was just standing there with an opened mouth. Then he shook his head and joined her.

"You told me you had a night shift." He said smirking.

"I didn't lie, it's just another kind of shift." she said with her eyes still on the giggling kids.

"You told me everything is gonna be ok, not to interfere." He was having a hard time to hold his laugh.

She rolled her eyes

"Like you even listen to me, you told me you had an urgent case!" she said accusing.

"Well I didn't lie, just an unusual kind of case." he said defending himself.

They kept their eyes on their mission, watching every single move the boy was doing.

"I just can't believe Mary asked you too without telling me." Disappointment wasn't hidden in his tone.

"Actually it was John who asked me." She looked to him "He was afraid you would make another scene." she said smirking.

He rolled his eyes "Threat one douche bag once and nobody will forget it, he was a BULLY!"

She ignored him.

The kiddo was paying the bill now getting ready to leave with their goddaughter who looked like she was over the moon.

The girl didn't stop smiling the whole date, when he excused himself for a moment, she got her phone out starting texting someone.

Sherlock's phone buzzed, he took it out and sighed after reading the texts.

I'll pretend I didn't catch you... RW

At least you didn't make a scene...RW

Heading home no need to follow...RW

You r gonna do it anyway don't you ...RW

Molly laughed but her phone buzzed too.

Aunt Molly I know you're in there...RW

He laughed hard.

Heading to their home, he looked to her with a frown.

"How did you even get inside?" He asked frowning.

"How did you?" She asked back.

"A friend inside, helped him in a case, your turn."

She smirked "picked up the lock." he looked to here with pride in his eyes.

"I love you". he said.

"I know." she said with smug smile.


End file.
